


Most of the Time

by AbandonShip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguements, Attempt at Character Development, Best Friends, Blood, Bromance, Chris Argent Saves The Day, Complete, Fights, Guns, Head Injury, Hostage Situations, Human!Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Pack Is Kidnapped, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Some Protective!Derek, Some Sterek, Sometime during season 3, Stiles Saves The Day, Written for a Class, bamf!allison, hurt!Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that seems to matter right now is getting to his childhood friend before it’s too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most of the Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Good Friends! This was written for my Creative Writing class. 
> 
> A quarter of this chapter is for a fictional assignment I did that involved five sensory details. The middle was for a separate fictional assignment involving a protagonist, an antagonist and symbolism, a sequel to the five sensory detail assignment. Then for the third assignment we had to write a story with conflict and a resolution. I combined all three of them to make one long chapter/story. 
> 
> I wanted to leave the names in this mysterious:
> 
> Scott = dark haired boy or dark haired  
> Stiles = red hooded boy or red  
> Allison = the huntress  
> Lydia = the strawberry blonde  
> Derek = the man in the leather jacket or leather  
> Isaac = the shy boy  
> Danny = green shirt  
> Cora = girl in denim jacket  
> Deucalion = misty eyed  
> Chris = the hunter  
> 

 

Rain falls out of the sky and dribbles onto his skin. He tries to ignore the loud lightning he hears strike in the distance of the woods. Even though the freezing rain keeps him from practically having a heat stroke, he’s sweating like crazy. He breathes in the scent of pine trees that surround the open field he’s racing through. Instead of thinking about the dry bitter taste in his mouth he focuses on saving his best friend.

He’s been running for what seems like eternity, his legs yelling at him to stop. They’re definitely going to be sore tomorrow morning. Times like these, he really wished he were a werewolf. He’d be able to get there so much faster by simply using his super speed. A lot of the time it was hard to keep up with his friends, most of them being werewolves. It was always more pitiful when they slowed down for his benefit. The worst part of it though is when the other three humans in their group slowed down for him too. Even though he likes sports, he supposes he’s never really been the athletic type.

He spots the abandoned house not too far ahead. He isn’t sure how the old building manages to stand since it’s falling apart from the inside out. From outside, he can already hear the rain leak through the holes of the roof, creating several puddles of rainwater throughout the inside of the old, supposedly haunted, mansion. Finally he reaches the building.

He slowly pushes the rough, worn out wooden door open. He hesitates before entering, afraid the place will collapse in on him at any moment. All that seems to matter right now is getting to his childhood friend before he’s too late. He begins his search for him and calls out his name in desperation, still trying to catch his breath from running.

            Every room is filled with broken, knocked over furniture as if an overly aggressive person rampaged through here. With floorboards creaking beneath his sneakers, he gets to the end of the dark eerie hallway. He looks inside the last room and spots his friend lying on the beaten wooden floor, unconscious.

            He kneels down beside him to discover the boy’s head is bleeding. Somebody must’ve knocked him out or something.

             “Wake up! Come on!” he slaps the boy’s cheeks. “We need to get you out of here!”

The boy jerks a little before he wakes up to the burning slap of his hand. His eyes snap open to find his best friend hovering over him. “They took them,” he tells him in an instant. “All of them.”

 

Lightning strikes the house, leaving behind a large gaping hole in the roof. Rain starts to flood the room that the red hooded boy has found his friend in. The abandoned mansion rocks unstably back and forth, the dirty floorboards bending under the boys’ weight. It’s definitely not the first time he’s noticed that the building is dangerous to be in.

            “We need get to you out of here!” the red hooded boy says. “The place is going to collapse!”

The dark haired boy grabs the hand his friend offers him, and helps get him up off the floor. They dash out of the room, cautious of any walls about to breakdown to the sides of them as they run down the hallway. The two barely make it out in time, hurdling over the broken porch railing together. The red hooded boy stumbles over himself as their sneakers both land in a muddy puddle. Luckily, his friend is there to haul him back up, almost as if he knew the teen would do so ahead of time.

“Hurry!” the dark haired boy selflessly pushes the other teen in front of him.

Lightning clashes the house’s roof again behind them. The abandoned mansion crumbles under its weak support, creating a huge ruckus. At a safe distance they turn to watch the house collapse. The structure folds in on itself, leaving enormous dust clouds to wake and invade the air. For years now they’ve both heard scary stories about the place, about the family that used to live there.

The two used to come out here to play games, such as tag or hide-and-go-seek. Sometimes they’d explore the property together, making up stories and theories about it. _“You found me!”_ the dark haired boy would shout in glee, and playfully jump out from behind the tree, his arms raised above his head.

“Your head…” he worries for his friend.

            “It’ll heal.” the other boy reassures, slapping his hand away. “How did you find me?”

            “The way you were acting the night before…I just knew,” he tries to explain. “And then I overheard you talking about the abandoned house before I left.” The rain hasn’t calmed or settled one bit since he was outside last. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, clearly hurt by the action.

            “I - I didn’t want you getting hurt.” he replies.

            “What happened?”

            “I was supposed to meet here with the others.”

            “Are you insane?! Why would you meet _inside_ the building?” the red hooded boy yells.  Dark haired tugs on his friend’s red sleeve, persuading him to walk in the opposite direction of the ruined home with him. “The place was practically falling apart when I got inside.”

            “I didn’t want anybody eavesdropping on us.” the dark haired teen says.

            “So you’d rather risk everyone’s lives than have people get information out of us?” he remarks.

            “Okay, okay, you’re right! It was stupid to go inside!” dark haired declares.

            “Tell me everything that happened,” red demands. “No more secrets.”

            “Alright, fine,” he sighs.

The two stop in their tracks. Red manages to remain silent the whole time, too busy listening to make any sarcastic or sassy comments.

            Dark haired remembers meeting with their friends inside the mansion. They talked about the dangerous group of people they were warned about and what they should do about it. It’s the same group that came into town recently, causing all kinds of trouble with not just their clique but others as well. He tells him how he’d been so focused on figuring out a solution that he hadn’t sensed anyone present in the room with them at the time. Then he heard the huntress and strawberry blonde scream at the figure approaching him from behind.

            Dark haired recalls a strong force hitting him in the back of the head. He isn’t sure what but he thinks it may have been some kind of hard object. He feels himself strike the hard floor with a thump before everything goes black. Just before he falls into the abyss, he’s able to hear the others scream helplessly. The next thing, he remembers he’s on the dirty floor, his best friend beside him, trying to stir him awake.

            “Are you able to track them down by scent?” red asks the werewolf.

            “I should be.” the dark haired werewolf says, his nostrils flaring at the air.

            Red’s eyes scan the grounds of the forest, searching for anything he could use to help them along the way.  The tall, skinny and lanky teenager picks up a fallen branch lying underneath a nearby tree. If necessary, he plans on using it as a weapon along the way. He is only human after all. Part of him thinks he should ask for the bite before they fight off a bunch of werewolves, the other half of him screams no.

            “What do you think you’re doing?” the werewolf glares down at the stick his friend carries.

            “What? You got claws and I got a stick.” red swings it like a baseball bat. He can’t help what wonder if it’d be any easier having fangs and claws instead of having to worry about being a weak, fragile human that can barely take care of himself.

            “No, you’re not coming. You’re going home right now.” his friend orders, his index finger pointing out in the direction of home.

            “What? You can’t just go all by yourself!” red looks at him like he’s most ridiculous person he’s ever met.

            “Yes I can.” he says firmly.

“We’ve always done everything together! Why now?”

“It’s for your own safety,” dark haired tells him. “I’ll be fine.”

“No! It won’t be! Not on your own like this!” Tears start to glisten in his caramel brown eyes. “I…I don’t want to be the one who finds your dead body.”

 “I promise I’ll be fine. Just please, stay out of this, for once?” dark haired begs. “It’s too dangerous.”

“One werewolf against five other werewolves? That’s suicide!” red tries to knock some sense into him. “Did you get hit in the head too hard or something? Is that why? Or maybe you really are just insane.”

Without thinking, dark haired teen shoves the red hooded boy off his feet. The force throws him onto the ground, landing right in the muddy puddle of rainwater. He looks up at dark haired, his mouth gaped, shocked by his actions.

“No…I’m so sorry. I - I didn’t mean to.” dark haired feels instant regret wash through him. “You have to understand…this is for your own good.”

Red receives a heartbreaking stare before his best friend turns his back on him. The miserable boy watches him as he wards off into the woods, seeking out the rest of their friends on his own. He frowns at the dirty puddle he’s been abandoned in. After all they’ve been through together; dark haired has never done this to him. Red glances over his shoulder at the distorted home, noticing a few of its walls remain standing.  It’s remarkable how long a house can last, year after year. Even after all the storms it puts up with, it doesn’t breakdown.

The human grabs hold of the stick he dropped and gets up off the ground to run after the werewolf. He doesn’t care what dark haired says. Whether it means risking his life or not he’s going to go with him, and save their friends. He quickly catches up to walk along beside him.

“I knew you’d come,” dark haired says. “No matter what I say or do.”

Red notices the corner of his friend’s lips curve up into an assumed smile.

At that moment, they realize how grateful they are to have someone so trustworthy, so loyal to them all the time, even if it means danger is involved. They know that no matter what they do or say to each other, they will always have each other’s backs. The dark haired werewolf and the red hooded human will track down their friends. Hopefully when they find the others, they won’t be harmed or injured. They’ll fight off the bad guys and save the day together, like they always do. Maybe everything will go as planned…

 

This pack they’re dealing with is made up of the strongest werewolves in the world. This clan is widely known among their kind for despising the human race enough to kill them. For the past month, dark haired and his pack have been trying to prevent them from turning humans into werewolves without their permission and murdering innocent people.

Both in sync with one another, the two teenagers peak their heads out from behind the bushes. They look out towards the building that stands in the middle of the woods.

            “Are you sure they’re here?” the red hooded boy asks.

            “For sure,” his dark haired friend tells him. Maybe right now would be a good time for red to ask his friend for the bite. The amount of power he could have if he was a werewolf. It’s either now or never. Dark haired glances over at him with a determined look in his brown, puppy-like eyes. “Stay low. We’re going in.” He interrupts the thoughts racing through his head.

 

Meanwhile, their friends are being held inside the building. Each of them sits in wooden chairs next to each other, their wrists tied tightly behind their back.

            “Anybody got any bright ideas?” the strawberry blonde asks.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be some kind of genius?” the girl in denim jacket asks. 

            “A genius, yes,” the strawberry blonde assures.  “-In life and death situations, no.”

            “Why did they kidnap us again?” the shy boy asks.

            “No idea,” the boy in the green shirt says. “Anybody got a plan to get out of here?”

“ _She_ probably does,” the man in the leather jacket says. He nods his head over at the teenage girl sitting next to him.

Instead of chatting with the others, the huntress has been working on loosening and slipping her wrists out of the binds for two hours now. With her ankles knotted around the chair’s legs, she bends over to untie them. Once she’s free, she stands up and rushes over to help the others.

“Couldn’t you have just used your claws?” the huntress asks as she loosens the ropes around the strawberry blonde’s wrists. She glances over to make eye contact with the only other werewolves in the room: the shy boy, the girl in the denim jacket and the man dressed in the black leather jacket.

“Already tried that,” the man in the leather jacket grunts. “Can’t do it with my wrists tied together like this.”

“Wow,” the strawberry blonde says. “That may be the longest sentence I’ve ever heard him say.”

“Shut up” the man tells her. Sometimes she reminds him of the red hooded boy with the sassy comments she makes. She always seemed to fill in for him when he wasn’t there.

“He talks a lot more if you live with him.” the shy boy says, knowing from experience. After both his parents died, he’s been living with him.

“Or most of your life.” the girl in the denim jacket adds, being the man’s little sister.

Nobody says anything else until all of them are untied. The huntress heads over to the front of the room to jiggle the door handle.

“Locked,” the huntress says, not very surprised by this. Almost immediately, she pulls a bobby pin out of her dark wavy hair. She bites the ball parts off of it and then bends one of the ends at a ninety degree angle. She reaches her hand out through the bars of the door to put it through the lock. It takes a long moment for her to wiggle the hair pin around and put enough pressure on the inside to unlock it. “Try not to make too much noise. We don’t want to get caught trying to escape” She says before gently pushing the door open. Everyone cringes at the loud, creaking sound its hinges render, all terrified that their kidnappers will hear.

 

The inside of the building is full of brightly lit corridors. The walls are a brilliant ultra-white and the wooden floor is a pale yellow. They’ve only recently discovered the place echoes like a cathedral with its tall ceilings. They’re forced to keep their voices down. The two teenagers scurry down the hallways together, moving deeper and deeper it within the building. They peak their heads around the corner, quickly spotting a man guarding one of the rooms.

            “Bad guy, one o’clock” the dark haired boy whispers to his friend. Both of them forget that all the bad guys they’re dealing with are werewolves too, and have super hearing.

            “Hey!” The man catches them, and starts to briskly pace down the long hallway towards them.    

            They return around the corner again, their backs up against the wall.

            “What do we do?!” red begins to panic.

            “I don’t know!!!” dark haired says.

            The red hooded boy is the first to act, without thinking. With his back flat against the wall, he raises the stick he found earlier and swings it out where the end of the hall meets the other. He feels the thick tree branch clash with the man’s face. They hear a huge, heavy thump around the other side and walk around to see the damage he’s done. Both their jaws drop open in unison when they see that he’s knocked the man unconscious, his nose and mouth severely bleeding.

“Oh my God!” Red breaks the pregnant silence.

“I think you killed him.” dark haired says. The red hooded boy bends over to check the bad guy’s pulse.

“No,” red feels a heartbeat there. “…I think I just broke his face.”

If the red hooded boy is capable of saving the day like this, without having wolf powers, he doesn’t want or need to be a werewolf. It’s the moment he’s realizes that he’s perfectly content with being human.

“This place gives me the heebie-jeebies.” red whispers as they continue the search for their friends.

“I hope they’re alright.” dark haired says.

“Yeah, me too” red agrees.

“Wait! Did you hear that?” dark haired comes to an abrupt halt. He grabs his friend’s red sleeve to stop him from going any further.

“Doubt it,” red says. “I don’t have that super-wolf-sense-thingy you do-” dark haired shushes him to keep quiet.

            There’s a long, somewhat awkward moment of waiting and listening between the partners-in-crime until the werewolf flinches a little.

            “What do you hear?” red asks.

            “Footsteps” dark haired says.

            “Are they human?” red asks.

The human watches the werewolf’s nostrils flare, his senses alert.

            “Not all of them,” dark haired states. “Wait…that can’t be right.”

            “What? What can’t be right?”

            “They smell like…like-” dark haired cuts off as a familiar group of people turn around the corner. “Oh thank God.”

            “Are you guys okay?” the huntress asks quietly.

            “Ha! We should be asking you the same question!” red blurts out loudly without thinking. They shudder as his voice bounces off the walls, afraid they’ll be heard. “Sorry.” He tones down to a whisper.

            “Way to go” the strawberry blonde twirls a strand of her hair.

            “They probably heard us,” green shirt says. “We should probably leave while we still have the chance.” At that precise moment, dark haired and the man in the leather jacket break out into a confident walk down the hallway. The group huddles together behind them, immediately following their leaders.

            Ever since dark haired was bitten, he’s gained more confidence in certain areas. Over time, a natural determination flourished in him. It’s almost as if he was born to lead them through all the dangerous adventures they face together. Leather had to learn, the hard way, that he can trust and rely on his friends, especially red. Pride had been his downfall last year. Ever since then, he’s grown to care about them as a family rather than just a bunch of stupid teenagers that follow him around. 

            The cliché comes to a sharp halt when a tall, middle aged man walks out from around the corner. He whips off his sunglasses to reveal his clouded and mist-like eyes. “Going somewhere?” A crooked smile forms across his face.

The group of friends backs up in sudden panic, all except for red.

“Actually, we were just about to go to _Denny’s_ ” red replies sarcastically. “Want to come with us?”

            “Very funny,” misty eyed doesn’t find his sarcasm amusing.

            “So like um, why did you kidnap us?” the girl in the denim jacket asks.

            “I need a bigger pack,” misty eyed explains. “My plan was to capture you, spare the strong ones, turn the humans if strong enough, and kill the weak ones”

            “What for?” green shirt furrows his eyebrows in both shock and confusion.

Four of misty’s followers step out from around the corner to stand beside their leader. “Imagine a world, where humans are the lowest class, and werewolves are the dominant race,” misty eyed explains. “Where nobody can hunt us down anymore, harm or kill us, a world where we could rule over the mortals.”

“It’s all about power with you sick people, isn’t it?” red takes a bold step forward.

“Pretty brave of you to make such a comment to someone like me,” misty eyed tells him. “I could always use someone like you,” red flinches a little in surprise at the remark. “I’ll give you a choice. Either you take the bite and join my pack or you die with yours.” the man in the leather jacket growls, a rumble forming deep within his chest and out through his clenched teeth. He comes forward to stand protectively in front of the red hooded boy. “Then again, I could always take you two in as well.” misty eyed says. He looks back and forth between leather and dark haired. “Especially _you_ ” He speaks directly to the dark haired boy. He’s able to see the leadership qualities in him just by looking at him.

            Everyone hears the sharp clicking of guns being pulled off their safety. A group of supernatural hunters, both men and women, have come to save them.

            “Not today.” the hunter says, his gun pointed at the back of misty eye’s head. “Are you kids alright?”

            “We’re okay sir,” the shy boy replies. “Thank you.”

            “Dad!” the huntress smiles brightly at him. “How did you know where we were?”

            “ _He_ let me know where you were going ahead of time,” the hunter looks at the dark haired boy. “We thought you could use a little backup.”

            “Do you always have a plan?” red asks his best friend.

            “Yeah,” dark haired says. “Most of the time”

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is named after the song "And The World Was Gone" by Snow Ghosts! Great song used in Season 3 of Teen Wolf, check it out!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: I'm working on two separate fics right now. 
> 
> The first fic is really long. Its an alternate universe with Evil!Derek. He's part of the alpha pack and then Stiles comes into his life and changes him. I'm working really hard on it. I want it to have good character and relationship development. 
> 
> The second fic is going to involve the pack going up to Derek's old winter cottage next to a ski resort. I'm not sure if this will be House of Hale Part 4 or a completely separate fic.


End file.
